An arrangement in which a belt type continuously variable transmission has an endless belt wound around a drive pulley connected to an engine and a driven pulley connected to a driven wheel, a line pressure for applying a side pressure for holding the endless belt on the drive pulley and the drive pulley being increased when rotation of the driven pulley is suppressed by sudden braking, thereby preventing the endless belt from slipping relative to the drive pulley or the driven pulley, is known from the below-listed Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-210450